100 GinxRan
by One-Hundred Percent Juice
Summary: My attempt at a 100 themes challenge with my favorite pairing, GinRan. Take place in past and present.
1. Introduction

Hello! :D Anyway, lately I've been feeling ?.? about what to write. And then I found something about a 100 themes challenge... so why not? It shall be about my favorite pairing, Gin x Rangiku! :D I don't know if I'll ever finish or when I'll be able to update, but I want to do as much as I can. I'm actually very lazy... 0_o

The things I write for each theme will most likely be short oneshots, or drabbles, nothing too long, if I can help it. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, because Mr. Tite Kubo does. ;D

**EDIT: I have decided to stop with this. I fee like writing some other things (hopefully I can), and this was getting nowhere anyway… Thanks to sierraqueen for the first review, by the way!**

**1. Introduction**

Gin sat in his office, watching as the woman before him rapidly devoured a whole basket filled to the brim of dried persimmons. He wanted to reach out for one too, but Rangiku seemed blissful eating them. And he was afraid of getting his hand bitten off.

"Hey, Ran," Gin looked at Rangiku, who simply turned her pale blue eyes to him.

"Hmm?" She asked, her cheeks stuffed with her favorite snack.

"Why do you enjoy these," Gin pointed his long finger at the basket. "So much?" He tilted his head to the side. Sure, Gin loved dried persimmons as much as the ginger-haired gal, but he didn't understand why the things made her just so damn _happy_.

Rangiku swallowed all the pieces of dried fruit she held in her mouth. She glanced up at Gin, his eyes in a slit as usual, but his head titled, like a little boy. He seemed like he really wanted to know.

Rangiku smiled. "Gin, do you remember when we first met?"

"'Course I do!" How could he possibly forget? It had been one of the best days in his life. If he had never met Rangiku, where would he be then? Probably in a jail. Or an asylum. Probably something of that nature…

"Do you remember when you gave me food, saving my life?" Rangiku continued, twirling a lock of her silky hair with her finger.

"Yeah." _One of the best decisions of my life!_ Gin put his hand under his chin, his mouth in a questionable smile, a smile only the woman sitting before him could decipher.

"Do you remember what food it was that you gave me?"

"Dried persimmons?" Gin asked, not sure if he remembered right.

Rangiku softly laughed and picked a large dried persimmon from the now-almost-empty basket.

"Correct." She analyzed the fruit, feeling its rough texture with her slim fingers.

"That day, when we met, was when…I really started leaving. So I consider dried persimmons, what you gave me, as kind of… an introduction to life." Rangiku popped the dry snack into her mouth. "That's why I like them."

Gin's eyes slightly opened, surprised by her answer. "Really?" he whispered. Gin eyed the basket, deep in thought for a short moment.

"You know what?" Gin picked a dried persimmon, as s big as the one Rangiku had picked, and put it to his lips.

"What?" Rangiku asked him, still chewing on the persimmon.

"That's why I like 'em too."

Do dried persimmons taste good? I've never had any.

I made Rangiku's hair color match the one from the anime, because I like it better. ^^


	2. Love

Ah... second theme up. I like the theme this time. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Tite Kubo does! :D**

* * *

**2. Love**

The young girl eyed the fruit, her finger to her soft lips. The girl was close to becoming a young woman, and with her well built figure, she was usually mistaken as one.

The problem was, that meant she attracted way too many unwanted specimens of the opposite gender…

"Hey, girl," the girl turned around, aware of the fact she was the only young female in the current area.

"Oh, umm, hello," she innocently greeted the pack of men that now surrounded her, enclosing her in a circle.

"What's your name?" One of the men, he one that called to her in the first place, asked her.

"Hmm? Oh, it's Rangiku. And you are?" Rangiku twirled a lock of her hair with her finger. Although she seemed older, she was actually too young and naive to know what was going on. She was completely unaware of the tempted looks the men held in their eyes.

"We think you're pretty," another man told her. Murmurs of agreement came form the group.

"Thank you," Rangiku simply smiled.

The group of men got closer to her, tightening the circle. Rangiku couldn't see anything outside the ring of men now, as they were all so much taller than her. She still didn't comprehend what was happening until one of the men grabbed her hand.

"I love you!" he told her, his voice dripping with fake emotion.

"I love her more!" Another man screamed. What he really meant was, "_I get to go first!"_

"No, I do!"

"Back off, she's mine!" a fist flew, and suddenly, the whole group was fighting over Rangiku, who could barely breathe, crowded I the middle of the brawling men. She constantly felt someone pull at her arm, or her shirt, or even her hair.

Rangiku felt trapped, steadily losing air. She wasn't used to so many people. There were too many crowding her. She didn't even have enough space to move. She felt like she was about to go unconscious when she abruptly felt a grand wave of spiritual pressure.

The men, whom had no spiritual energy whatsoever, fell to the floor, paralyzed.

Rangiku took a deep breath and looked up at her savior. She beamed when she saw his face, his eyes in a slit like usual, but his typical smile nowhere to be seen on his pale face.

"Come on, Ran," Gin helped the young girl up to her feet. "You okay?" By now, the anger had almost completely fled his face, and was instead replaced by deep worry.

"I'm fine," Rangiku nodded her head and took Gin's slim hand in hers. She looked directly into his eyes, which were still half closed. "Gin… what is love?"

Gin spread his eyelids open, taken aback, revealing his icy blue eyes.

"Uh… why?" he asked her, wondering where _that _had come from. She had never mentioned love before.

"Because…" Rangiku looked at the men sprawled on the floor around her. "They said they loved me."

Gin knit his eyebrows together in anger. "They lied. They don't love you," Gin muttered. He started walking, Rangiku's hand still in his, in order to lead her away from the scene.

"How do you know that?" Rangiku inquired.

"Because they're morons! How could they love you if they didn't even _know you?"_

"Then what is _love_?" Rangiku asked again.

"Love is…" Gin put his head down to avoid Rangiku's gaze. "Love is when you like someone a lot. It's when you want a certain person to be happy, even if it hurts you. It's when that person is constantly on your mind. It's when you always want to be with that person, and when you're not, you feel like crap. Love is when you have no control over your heart. It makes you feel and do weird things, things you just don't understand. Love is when you feel so good, but so weak, as if that certain person could completely break you with just a word or two." Gin exhaled deeply, afraid to look up. They both stood in silence.

Finally, Rangiku broke the silence. "Gin… do you love someone?" she asked innocently.

Gin waited a moment before answering. "Yeah, I do." For one of the few times in his life, he was being completely honest.

Rangiku giggled. Gin finally looked up at her, dumbfounded. "Why are you laughing?" he questioned her. Had he said something stupid?

The girl stopped laughing and blushed. "I love someone too," she admitted.

Gin said nothing, and just gaped at her. "…Who?" he asked.

"It's a secret!" Rangiku put her finger to her lips, reinforcing that it was "a secret."

"Who?" Gin asked her again. He _needed_ to know. It was of upmost importance!

"Not gonna tell you!" Rangiku teased.

"Why not?" Gin frowned.

"Because it's a secret!" Rangiku started giggling again, until she realized something.

"Who do _you_ love?" she let go of Gin's hand and pointed at him accusingly.

"I asked first," Gin sulked. _Why won't she tell me who she's in love with? I need to know so I can run him out of the district. _

Rangiku stuck out her tongue at Gin, who just kept his mouth in a grimace. "I'll give you a hint: he's a sneaky fox face!"

"_A sneaky fox face?_" Gin repeated. "Why would you love a _sneaky fox face?"_

"I…" Rangiku looked down at her bare feet. "I actually don't know why. I just do. But maybe…it's…it's…"

"It's what?" Gin asked, _way_ too curious for his own good.

"It's just everything about him," Rangiku laughed, even though her eyes were full of tears.

"Ran-chan! Why are you crying?" Gin brushed the girl's tears away from her delicate cheek with his fingers.

"B-because…" Rangiku sniffled. "The way you described it, love seems so complicated!"

Gin gazed into Rangiku's pale blue eyes, and without a second thought, put his arms around her, engulfing her in his warm embrace.

Rangiku's eyes opened wide, taken by surprise. She then wrapped her arms around Gin, returning the gesture. She dug his face into his chest, staining his clothing with what was left of her tears.

Gin blushed. He didn't know what made him put his arms around her. It was probably just his heart, like he had said. He smiled. Not his usual smile, clouded in mystery, but a genuine one. He had never felt so ecstatic before.

Gin put his lips to Rangiku's ear. "It's complicated. But it's worth it."

* * *

What do you think? I had a hard time describing love, so I had to pull out the shoujo manga reader within me ;D


End file.
